


Your wish is my command

by Garneer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Intense, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Screaming, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garneer/pseuds/Garneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me," Daichi said as he nudged Suga's legs up, feet agains the bed, knees bent. The ash-blond boy whimpered as Daichi's fingers traveled even more south. "What do you want me to do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.. This is the second time I'm writing smut.. I'm so embarrassed..  
> Please keep in mind that I'm not from an English speaking country so if there's some grammatical errors or so.. That's probably the reason. But don't hesitate to correct me! I'm always aiming to develop my writing.

Daichi's fingers was traveling up and down Suga's upper body, featherlight touches on sensitive skin, causing Suga's body to twitch from understimulation. The setters lips were red and swollen from both the passionate make out sessions and the biting in frustration. He had known this night was going to be long when Daichi had walked out from the bathroom, hair still a little wet from the shower. There had been something about his entire presence that had made Suga's cock twitch in his sweatpants.

"Tell me what you want." Daichi demanded as his free hand, that wasn't activating all the nerves in Suga's body, opened the lube tube and poured some onto his occupied fingers, before they returned back to the light touches. The coldness from the lube was adding to the almost-not-there sensation and Suga let out a quiet moan, trying not to arch into the touch.

Daichi knew he wasn't playing fair. The exams was just over and all the stress and frustration had been piling up on them both. But it was worst for Suga since he didn't even take the time to relief himself during the test periods. If Daichi's calculations were correct, Suga hadn't had an orgasm in over two weeks. Daichi's goal tonight was to give Suga the best, mind blowing release of his life.

His fingers made a wet and cold trail down to Suga's abdomen were his cock laid flushed and hard, waiting for some kind of friction. Careful not to touch it, Daichi spread the lube around it instead, watching Suga's chest rise and fall in an uneven pattern. His breathing was heavy and his head tipped backwards into the pillow, eyes closing and teethes gritting.

"Tell me," Daichi said as he nudged Suga's legs up, feet agains the bed, knees bent. The ash-blond boy whimpered as Daichi's fingers traveled even more south. "What do you want me to do?"

"P-prepare me.." Suga whispered and Daichi decided that it would have to do. His fingers slid down to Suga's ass, slow motions circling the puckered hole before slowly entering, drawing a long moan from his boyfriend. The first finger went in easily, Suga had been wiggling underneath him a little, but that was only normal. Why wouldn't you wiggle of someone put something up your ass?

He worked his finger in and out in a slow pace, making sure the other was feeling comfortable, and when Suga started to push agains him, he lined up his second finger. That was a little harder. Suga's muscles tightened but Daichi was quick to place open mouth kisses on Suga's throat and down to his chest, distracting the boy from any uncomfortableness. Suga quickly forgot the slight stretch as Daichi's made his way to his nipples, causing a gasp to break free. Suga's nipples was so sensitive and Daichi knew that he probably could make the setter come from just chest stimulation.

Moans started to fill the room as Suga started to twitch again, hands sliding down to touch himself but Daichi quickly stopped him, pulling out his fingers, causing Suga to whine loudly.

"No touching. Hold onto the headboard and don't let go." Daichi said, voice low and thick with lust and Suga whimpered again, cock twitching. Suga grabbed the bars of the headboard and looked at Daichi with pleading eyes. The captain swallowed before returning to what he was doing. He knew he would have to have an incredible self control for this to work out as he planned.

Inserting his fingers again, he also pushed a third in, making Suga's legs twitch and hips unknowingly draw away from the sensation, even though his moans grew louder.

" _Nngh_.. Daichi, p-please.." The shorter groaned and Daichi bit back a smile.

"No." He said, avoiding Suga's prostrate with purpose, focusing on stretching him.

" _Please!_   _Ng-_ Ah.." He continued to whine and Daichi graced his teethes over Suga's chest, causing him to arch again.

"Tell me... what you want." The captain repeated and caught Suga's nipple between his teethes, sucking slightly. Said boy moaned loudly and tried to push his hips against Daichi's fingers, trying to force his fingers right.

"No.. AH!" Suga shouted as Daichi's free hand closed itself around Suga's shaft, pumping tauntingly slowly. He angled his fingers so they just almost graced over the setters prostate and Suga was going crazy.

"Then we'll just have to continue like this." He teased and tightened his grip, nowhere near being enough. And Suga sobbed.

" _FUCK_ you! Ahhn!" Suga shouted again and Daichi bit down on his collarbone, leaving a red teeth mark. He slowly licked at the bruised skin as an apology.

"Mind your language, and tell me what you wa-" Daichi didn't get further before Suga let out such an inhuman sound he had to stop and listen.

"I want you to take your  _FUCKING fingers_  out of me and  _fuck me_. I want you to thrust into me  _HARD_. I want to claw at you back and wrap my legs around your waist  _until I'm screaming_. I want you to make me forget my  _goddamn_ name! I want to feel you from the inside, feel the friction agains my walls. I want you.. To fucking _wreck_  me!" Suga growled between gritted teethes as he held Daichi's gaze in a steel grip. And, God, this was so much better than Daichi had expected, and he couldn't hold back the small moan leaving his lips as Suga finally said what he wanted, once again testing his self control. Suga had never been one to dirty talk, but if it was going to be like that.. He would do everything in his power to get him to do it.

"Your wish is my command." Daichi smiled as he rammed his fingers up hard, hitting just right, and Suga  _screamed_. There's no other word to describe it. His back arched off the mattress and he screamed. He continued to work his fingers in and out in a fast pace as he picked up the condom with the other, ripping it open with his teethes, all while Suga was a panting mess underneath him. He then slowed down his fingers until they came to a stop, letting Suga catch his breath as he rolled the condom onto himself, pouring some more lube onto his fingers, spreading it onto his cock.

"You ready?" Daichi panted. Suga looked at him, pupils blown and bangs clinging onto his forehead.

" _Please_.." He keened and Daichi pushed in, not stopping until he was fully put, hips locked together and Suga clinged onto the headboard, mouth falling open. Daichi had to close his eyes to prevent himself from thrusting into the tight heat. After a few seconds he looked down to see Suga's eyes just as tight shut and mouth formed into a silent moan. A wave of panic and worry washed over him.

 _Shit_.. Had he been to rough?

"Suga.. Are you okay?" He asked, voice thick of concern. The setter opened his eyes, tears threatening to spill over. His cheeks were flushed and he was now breathing heavily again.

".. _.yes_.. Fucking yes. _. Please_  move.." He whispered and Daichi let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He placed his hands on either side of Suga's shoulders and thrusted in hard, setting a rather quick tempo. The setter's eyes quickly closed again and he moaned, loudly. It felt so good. He finally got the friction he needed, the one he had been dreading for, for almost over three weeks. And it felt so  _fucking_ good.

" _Yesyesyesyesyesyes.. Yes, oh my fucking god_   _yes._ AHngh!" Suga cried out as his back arched of the bed once again. Daichi realized that if he continued like this, it would be over too soon. Sure, he would give Suga one hell of an orgasm, but he didn't want Suga to have one hell of an orgasm. He wanted Suga to have the best and most intense Orgasm of his life. He wanted rock his entire world. He wanted the Setter, even if they parted somewhere in the future, and went different way, to remember him and that one Orgasm.

So he slowed down. And Suga cried out, pushing his hips agains Daichi's in a desperate try to relief himself.

"Nonono! No please!" Suga begged and Daichi felt so bad. He bent down so he was leaning onto his elbows, bringing him closer to the shorter, kissing him deeply.

"Shhhh.. It's gonna be okay, Sugar. I promise. I'm gonna make you feel so incredibly good.." He whispered between kisses before reaching one hand down between their bodies, wrapping it around Suga's leaking cock. Their tongues dancing together, breathing the same air, and for every thrust Suga let out a quiet moan. He was still trying to to get more friction, to get a little closer, to feel more. His hips were jumping, trying to angle themselves.

"Please.. p-please faster.. D-Daichi.." He keened and moaned into the others mouth as Daichi swiped his thumb over the his head, spreading the precum. "Please!" And Daichi started thrusting just a little bit harder, still not enough. Suga's hands were white from gripping the headboard to hard, knuckles showing, and then he was crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks because it felt so _fucking good._

It felt so fucking good and Suga's mind was clouding. Every thrust was like lightning rushing through his stomach and ending up in his spine, causing his body to vibrate. And it felt so good but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough. And the setters muscles was tired from the never ending flexing of trying to feel more, and the shocks to his spine was numbing his body in pleasure. So he relaxed, laid back and let himself feel everything, hands letting go of the headboard but staying over his head. Head falling to the side, no longer capable be to orientate enough to kiss Daichi, because it felt so good.

And then Daichi picked up the pace. He thrusted hard and fast into Suga and Suga thought he was dying. His head was falling back and fourth, gibberish coming out of his mouth. Pleas for more and mixtures between word made it impossible for Daichi to understand but soon he couldn't focus enough to do so and Suga was so close.

He felt Suga's legs starting to vibrate on each side of him and he quickly grabbed ahold of the base of Suga's cock. And the setter  _screamed,_ an ear-shrieking sound. Daichi prayed to the gods that his parents hadn't made it home yet, or his neighbors for that matter.. Suga was probably audible from across the street.

The shorter was desperate for release. He grabbed ahold of the headboard again, and if Daichi hadn't been living up to Suga's wishes and he still would've been able to remember his name or anything else for that matter, he would probably worry about it breaking. His legs flew up and wrapped themselves around Daichi, pushing him further in, and Suga was literally crying. He was sobbing, and it was gross. Daichi felt so bad as he latched onto Suga's neck and sucked, leaving multiply hickeys, not above the collar.

And Suga was so fucking close. The only thing stopping him from coming right there and right then, was the grip around his cock. And he was so desperate but he couldn't form any words, not saying out loud, nor in his head. And it felt so fucking good.

And then Daichi let go. Suga's body disobeyed gravity as it seemed his entire lower body was lifting upwards, slowly pressing itself closer to Daichi and then he went quiet. His hips spasmed, legs trembling, arms flying up to claw on Daichi's back, the only thing touching the bed was his head and shoulders. His head was thrown backwards, eyes rolled back into his head and he came. White lightning of pleasure was flashing behind his eyes, not a single muscle relaxing, mouth open in a silent scream and he came  _so fucking hard_. White liquid spurting out onto his stomach.

Daichi had to chip for air because Suga had probably broken the skin on his back, and he was so fucking tight. Daichi felt he was so close and continued to thrust into Suga's heat, fucking him through his orgasm, before feeling himself at the tipping point. And then he threw himself over the edge, moaning loudly as Suga's cock still was leaking.

He came down from his high, only to find the setter underneath him, not opening his eyes.

"Hey, Suga? You with me?" He panted, patting the others cheek, checking for life.

No response.

He pried Suga's hands of his headboard before stopping, because Suga had bent it. Two bars was clearly not straight anymore, just like Suga and Daichi.

He chuckled at his own joke before gabbing some tissues, cleaning the mess on Suga's stomach. He took of the condom and threw it away together with the sticky tissues, before crawling into bed again, wrapping the blanket over them both.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered and kissed Suga's temple. A small groan was audible before he pulled Suga's arm around him, causing the boy to fall into his arms, cautious about the wounds on his back.

Not only had he succeeded living up to Suga's wishes and his goal, but he had actually made the other pass out. And he felt proud.

 


End file.
